UNA NOCHE INNOLVIDABLE
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Albert solo busca romances de una sola noche con mujeres con experiencias, pero al rescatar a una chica de la inclemente lluvia, no podra resisitirse a sus encantos y pasaran una noche increible, descubriendo que es virgen...
1. Chapter 1

**Quien te puso en mi camino, quien te dijo que aún estaba vivo, quien tuvo la brillante idea, y me dijo que también estaba sola y abrí mis brazos y así le entregue mi vida.**

**CAPITULO N° 1**

**UNA NOCHE INNOLVIDABLE**

Por: Tatita Andrew

La lluvia caía incesante sobre ella, deslizándose desde su cabello hasta llegar a sus pies, a cada paso sus zapatos se sumergían en los charcos de agua de la calzada, el frío empezaba a colarse por sus huesos, y por las calles nadie con buen sentido común, caminaba sin un auto o paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.

Después de todo no había sido una buena cuando salió corriendo hacia la calle y decidió caminar de regreso a su casa, habían mas de seis kilómetros de donde estaba y no sabía si podría resistir seguir caminando, no pensó en la lluvia que se avecinaba, lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de la casa de su novio, deseaba olvidar todo, olvidar el dolor que le había causado el verlo era lo que menos se esperaba de todas las personas en el mundo.

Recordaba con la ilusión con que había salido de su casa, las ganas que tenía de verlo, después de todo era un caballero llevaban mas de un año saliendo juntos, y nunca se había atrevido a propasarse con ella, la respetaba le decía y ella le creyó. Tomo un carruaje y decidió darle la sorpresa se había vestido muy sensual, la ocasión lo ameritaba otro grave error, ese vestido de seda que dejaba al desnudo sus hombros, no eran ningún abrigo para el inclemente frío, pero ese día había decidido llevar su relación a otro nivel, después de todo llevaban tiempo saliendo, y se sentía sola, después de morir su padre, Adam era la única persona en la tierra que la quería de verdad o así pensó ella hasta que llego a su casa, después de que el carruaje la dejará en la puerta, a punto de tocar la puerta, escucho ruidos y se asomo por un gran ventanal de vidrio, otro grave error, allí estaba su ex novio en brazos de otra amante, en donde quedaron las promesas de querer darle una vida mejor, en donde sus palabras que la quería seriamente y que por eso no la tocaba porque la respetaba para ser su esposa. Pero tal vez todo eso lo decía, porque no tenía tiempo para ella cuando la pareja se volteo a verla. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que correr, correr con todas sus fuerzas, y escapar, pero al hacerlo jamás pensó, que la lluvia azotaría con tanta fuerza.

A lo lejos diviso un juego de luces, no se si estaba alucinando, pero las vio tan cerca de ella, escucho una voz muy sensual que se paro junto a ella.

-¿Ey muchacha te encuentras bien?

-Sí… eso creo dijo confusa.

Pero al mirar al extraño que se había detenido, se perdió en aquellos ojos tan azules como nunca antes había visto en su vida, su mirada la llenaba de paz, y al mirarlo allí junto a ella y a la lluvia pensó que era un angel que había venido para rescatarla, era mucho más que un ángel, demasiado guapo, parecía casi una alucinación, su cabello rubio dorado empapándose en la lluvia y se dio cuenta que por su culpa el extraño también se estaba mojando pues al mirar su camisa blanca esta se había pegado a su cuerpo tan sensualmente que tembló al mirar esos hermosos pectorales.

-¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia alguien te ha hecho daño?

-No.. no no ha pasado nada de eso.-¿Me podría llevar? Sugirió, esa presencia la llenaba y aunque recién lo conocía se sentía segura a su lado.

-Por supuesto donde vive.

Ella intento responderle pero sus labios empezaron a temblar casi sin poderlos controlar.

-Vamos, camina conmigo no quiero que te desmayes.

Y se acerco junto a ella, coloco un brazo sobre su hombro y la atrajo hacía sí para sostenerla así evitaba que se cayera.

Que sensación tan placentera por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tan bien tan segura, en sus brazos, aquella mano sobre su hombro le producía tanto calor, que se le cruzo un pensamiento en ese momento lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

El le ofreció su mano para ayudarla subir al carruaje, ese simple contacto hizo que suba una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, debe ser producto del cansancio pensó, tal vez y ya estoy delirando.

El la ayudo a colocarse en el sillón de cuero, y tomo un abrigo que estaba del otro lado.

-Toma esto te calentara- mientras le colocaba su abrigo sobre sus hombros.

Ella subió las dos piernas sobre el sillón y sus manos las coloco en sus rodillas, su abrigo la confortaba igual que lo había hecho su brazo cuando la abrazo para ayudarla, el olor que desprendía el abrigo le inundaba los sentido, así ha de oler a él, a masculinidad a hombre.

-Donde me dijiste que vivías.

-A se..is kilómetros de aquí.

Albert se quedo observando aquella muchacha que temblaba de frío, en su carruaje, el venía de una importante reunión de negocios, pero no paso desapercibida aquella chica que caminaba sin ninguna protección sobre la lluvia pensó que aquella era una chica insensata por caminar así bajo aquel torrencial aguacero, pero al acercarse se percato de que ella iba como en shock seguramente debe de haberle pasado algo muy grave para que haya tomado aquella decisión, pensó con rabia que ojala que nadie le haya hecho daño, porque su sentido de la responsabilidad era tan fuerte que capaz buscaría aquel bastardo para que pagara por ello, igual que ese mismo deber lo hizo detenerse al verla indefensa bajo la lluvia.

Pero en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en lo hermosa que se veía esa chica, a pesar de lo pálida que estaba, a pesar de estar toda mojada por la lluvia pensó para si mismo que jamás había visto a una chica tan hermosa como aquella, se sentía un completo imbécil por tener esos pensamientos pecaminosos, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era ayudar a esa chica hasta llevarla a su casa.

-¿En su casa hay alguien que pueda ayudarla? Pregunto

-No hace poco murió mi padre.

-Entonces tendré que llevarla hasta mi hotel, no puedo permitir que se queda sola, no en el estado en que se encuentra.

A pesar de no quererse involucrar más de la cuenta con aquella muchacha, al verla tiritar de frío hizo despertar en él un sentimiento protector que no pudo resistirse ayudarla.

-Venga aquí acercarse a mí yo la calentaré.

Candy pensó que estaba en el paraíso, recostada en el hombro de aquel ángel, que había se había detenido para ayudarla, su cercanía, su olor, despertaban en ella necesidades que ni ella misma sabía que tenía, ni siquiera con Adam que llevaban casi un año, se había sentido también que poco a poco cerro los ojos por la seguridad que le brindaba ese calor.

No fue hasta que escucho que la llamaban y la tomaban por los hombros supo que el coche se había detenido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Candy

-¡Candy puedes caminar!

-Creo que sí.

Pero al intentar ponerse de pie, sus piernas flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera porque aquel caballero la sostuvo entre sus brazos de seguro se iba directo al piso.

Y en ese momento sintió que estaba volando, lo mas seguro era eso, porque se sentía volar en las nubes en los brazos de aquel ángel. Podía sentirlo tan cerca, sus bellos rubios asomándose por los botones de su camisa empapada. Le producía tanto calor su cercanía incluso más que el abrigo que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Al verlo todo empapado le dio un sentimiento de remordimiento por su culpa aquel caballero se había empapado la elegante camisa que llevaba de sus labios tembloroso salió un.

-Lo siento.. no quise empaparte.

-Tranquila Candy todo estará bien.

Al escuchar esas palabras instintivamente lo abrazo por el cuello y recostó su cabeza en su hombro pensó que si estaba muriendo, estaba en el mismísimo cielo.

De pronto todo volvió a la normalidad cuando el la deslizo por su fornido pecho para colocarla en el suelo.

Sus piernas temblaban, sus brazos también. Pero era algo que no podía evitar.

-Crees que puedas darte un baño caliente, eso te sentara bien.

-Sí, muchas gracias por todo disculpa tanta molestia. Intento caminar hacia la bañera pero sus piernas no le respondían.

-No puedes dar ni un solo paso Candy tendré que ayudarte.

El color subió por sus mejillas a pesar de lo sensual que era aquel rubio no podía permitir que nadie la viera desnuda, nadie nunca lo había hecho.

-No pienso desnudarme delante de ti dijo como pudo a pesar de que me has ayudado, eres un completo extraño.

-Puedes estar tranquila, créeme que no me interesa tu cuerpo. Mi nombre es Albert para que tengas mas confianza.

Esas palabras fueron como una balde de agua fría para Candy, claro que eso era seguro, ella siempre había sabido que no era bonita, que tenía un cuerpo muy delgado y sin gracias, lo mismo debió haber pensado Adam para haberse acostada con otra, y lo mismo debía pensar aquel caballero, cuando la condujo hasta el baño, y sin ni siquiera mirar su cuerpo empezó a desabotonarle su vestido, lentamente la hizo levantar los brazos, y este salió por encima de su cabeza, abrió la ducha de agua caliente con el todavía dentro con ella. El agua caliente le estaba devolviendo el alma al cuerpo, se quedo allí mientras el chorro caía por su cuerpo desnudo y la calentaba. Se sintió tan sola cuando el se alejo tomo su vestido y salió de la ducha.

-Trata de reanimarte, iré a calentar tu ropa y traeré algo para que te seques.

Después de varios minutos bajo el agua caliente, Albert había regresado traía una bata de baño y se la puso mientras la conducía hacia la sala.

Se sintió como una chiquilla cuando el tomo otra toalla y le empezó a secar su cabello, pero después de todo era una sensación tan placentera jamás en su vida había tenido esa muestra de afecto por parte de nadie incluso de sus propios padres.

-Ven te secare todo el cabello, no queremos que te vuelva a dar frío.

Después de secar su cabello, incluso se sintió mal cuando el termino aquella sensación tan placentera.

-Ya regreso relájate.

Ella pensó que ni siquiera un extraño la veía sensual y sexy, jamás se sintió tan poca cosa en su vida.

Albert al salir de aquella habitación por fin pudo soltar el suspiro que había estado guardando, de verdad que había tenido que utilizar todo su autocontrol, para no tomar aquella mujer entre sus brazos, pero es que en el estado en que ella se encontraba seguramente estaba consternada todavía y toda decisión que ella tome allí, será producto del stres y del trauma de casi morir de frio en la lluvia. Tuvo que desviar la mirada, para no fijarse en aquellos senos voluptuosos aquellas caderas prominentes, aquel montón de vello rubio que salía de su parte más intima. Todo eso había sido una tortura todo en ella le gritaba que la tomará allí y la hiciera suya, por eso tuvo que salir de la ducha, para poder controlarse y por la misma razón había salido ahora para controlar sus emociones lo que menos deseaba era involucrarse con aquella dulce chica, así había estado por mas de tres años, y así quería permanecer el resto de su vida, sin involucrar de nuevo su corazón, por eso siempre estaba en medio de una aventura tras otra, con mujeres de una sola noche y olvidarlas a la mañana siguiente. Así que Albert tranquilízate contrólate y todo saldrá bien, ayudaré a esta chica, la llevaremos a su casa, y fin del cuento, tu deber de la responsabilidad quedará saldado y podrá seguir tu camino. Con esa determinación volvió aparecer en la sala y se fue a sentar junto a ella.

Pero al verla tan cerca, tan endemoniadamente bella, supo que todo su esfuerzo se iría a la basura al igual que sus buenos deseos de ser un caballero. Y pensó que después de todo llevarla hasta su suite resultaría una mala idea.

CONTINUARÁ….

Un nuevo fic, para todas ustedes espero comentarios y sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quien te puso en mi camino, quien te dijo que aún estaba vivo, quien tuvo la brillante idea, y me dijo que también estaba sola y abrí mis brazos y así le entregue mi vida.**

**CAPITULO N° 2**

**UNA NOCHE INNOLVIDABLE**

Por: Tatita Andrew

Candy tuvo que contener un suspiro y cerro sus ojos contra la terrible sensación de pérdida y soledad que creció en ella. El doloroso vacío que se extendía a su alrededor.

Albert se acercó junto a ella no soportaba verla tan frágil.

-No llores pequeña- musito él y con ternura le seco la humedad de las mejillas.

Ella tuvo los ojos cerrados por segunda vez, esa noche tenía lágrimas en los ojos. La segunda vez en quince años. No había llorado desde que su madre la abandonara a ella y a su padre tantos años atrás.

Sintió un escalofrió de soledad.

-Por favor-susurro- No quiero estar sola.

Albert observo sus hermosas piernas que estaban dobladas bajo su propio cuerpo. Se hallaba bastante cerca de él como para que fuera consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos y de las sensaciones que en el provocaban.

Lucho con la reacción instintiva de abrazarla y consolarla. La sensatez se lo impedía.

El simple hecho de estar allí sentado era una prueba a su fuerza de voluntad y a su honor

El deseo de envolverla en sus brazos no era tan altruista como debería haber sido. Se dijo que quizá llevarla allí no había sido muy inteligente.

En su cerebro la imagen de Candy White de pie en el baño, desnudad, llena de orgullo y valentía, hermosa y vulnerable a la vez, incapaz de esconder la angustia y la pena resaltada en sus ojos.

Pero no eran solo sus ojos lo que atrapaban su atención era su cuerpo ágil, elegante, con una piel pálida que se curvaba en los lugares exactos. Había anhelado alargar las manos y eliminar el peso de sus pechos altos y sugerentes, bajar hasta su cintura estrecha y continuar hasta sus caderas. El apetito lo había invadido con tanta intensidad que se había visto obligado a retirarse antes de que sucediera algo más.

Había tenido un aspecto tan perfecto, tan puro, que casi habría podido creer que era virgen.

¿Por qué imaginaba sus manos sobre esa piel suave y blanca? Jamás había fantaseado con poseer a una virgen. Su experiencia ese campo era muy poca.

Alejo ese pensamiento después de la muerte de su esposa había habido decenas de mujeres, hermosas, inteligentes, complacientes, que le habían dado satisfacción a su cuerpo. Pero jamás habían hecho algo con sus emociones. Así era como lo quería. Relaciones cortas, y fáciles basado solo en el placer físico sin representar amenazas para su corazón. Así había llevado su vida desde la muerte de su esposa y era precisamente como deseaba continuar.

Pero tuvo que mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Con Candy White, algo era diferente. La necesidad sexual estaba presente, pero también otra cosa, algo más complejo que el deseo físico.

Algo que agitaba sus emociones al igual su libido. Algo que no deseaba sentir.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? Hasta allí llego su determinación de no involucrarse, pero no pudo contener la curiosidad acerca de esa fascinante mujer que con tanta inocencia compartía su sofá.

-¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? Porque en ese caso encontraría al hombre y le haría rendir cuentas.

-Fue culpa mía. Susurro ella con la mirada hacia abajo.

El frío le helo las venas por aquella confesión.

-No digas eso.

-Es verdad. Fui yo quien albergó expectativas.

-Sí algún hombre se impuso después de que tú cambiaras de parecer, no es culpa tuya.

A la tenue luz del fuego, vio que ella apretaba las manos con fuerza.

-No, lo has mal interpretado.- sonrío segura- Nadie me ha impuesto su presencia física, no fui agredida, sí es lo que estás pensando.

Irguió los hombros y el movimiento abrió un poco la bata de baño haciendo que Albert viera fácilmente sus pechos hermosos y la piel suave y sedosa. Tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia el fuego por el rumbo de sus emociones en su cabeza y en su entrepierna.

-No debes preocuparte. No he sido tocada por la mano de ningún hombre. Esa soy yo.

-¿Disculpa? – por un momento se quedó atónito al recordar su fantasía de que era virgen y despertaba ante sus caricias.

Quito aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, tal vez ella solo hablaba de aquella noche, no quería entusiasmarse por cosas que no iban a suceder.

De un momento a otro la vio diferente más viva, mas alegre, con un toque de colore en sus mejillas y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Otra vez el deseo se hacía presente verla animada y con energía resultaba demasiado tentadora.

-Esta noche no ha pasado nada- volvió a decir ella- Es decir, nada importante.

Supo que mentía pero admiro su valentía, por el esfuerzo valeroso. Él sabía que algo le había sucedido aunque ella negara un encuentro sexual.

-Mencionaste que te encontrabas conmocionada.

-¿Alguna vez has cometido un error al juzgar a alguien? Pregunto ella

-Desde luego. Todo el mundo lo ha hecho.

-Es un alivio – trago en seco- bueno yo acabo de cometer un error bien grande- respiro hondo- esta noche he averiguado lo estúpida que he sido.

Albert hizo un intento por no mirar dentro de su escote, a pesar de esas palabras, él la había visto en la calle hace menos de una hora y sabía que debía estar sufriendo por algo y mucho.

Sabía lo que era ser orgulloso y obstinado, su padre lo había acusado de serlo cuando quiso forjar su futuro y dinero por su cuenta cuando se había negado a vivir con los lujos que este le ofrecía.

-Al menos no repetirás el mismo error.

Se encontró con aquellos ojos verde sonriéndole con alegría.

-Claro que no, jamás volveré a cometer el mismo error y ser tan ingenua créeme cuando te digo que he aprendido la lección.

Su inteligencia, carácter y personalidad lo tenían cautivado así como su vulnerabilidad hacían nacer en él el sentimiento de confortarla de estar a su lado para que no sufra.

-Es un necio quien quiera que sea- le dijo animándola.

-¿Un necio?

-Me refiero al hombre de esta noche, al que te ha causado ese dolor.

-¿Cómo has sabido que mis lágrimas eran a causa de un hombre?- dijo curiosa.

El sonrío ante su ingenuidad.

-Son las relaciones entre ambos sexos los que causan el dolor más grande.

-No puedo imaginarte a ti teniendo esos problemas… pero al ver el rostro de Albert ella se arrepintió enseguida por su comentario fuera de lugar. – Lo siento susurro yo…

-No estés tan segura pequeña el dinero no da la felicidad ni es garantía de la misma.

Candy se maldijo en silencio por haber sido tan impulsiva era como si un dolor muy grande le oscureciera la cara y bloqueara el destello de luz que había antes en él.

Deseo alargar la mano y tocarlo, para aliviar el dolor que veía. Pero quiso cambiar de tema para borrar un poco su imprudencia.

-¿Has viajado mucho?

-Sí

-¿Podrías contarme algo de tus aventuras? Jamás je viajado y me gustaría escuchar sobre aquellos paisajes.

Por un momento Albert la observo con una mirada extraña, se sintió incomoda, y tembló, se cerró la bata sobre su pecho, quizá debería irse pensó, no importaba que su ropa no estuviera secas ya llevaba demasiado tiempo allí y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Pero pensar en la tormenta y en el largo viaje hasta su casa detenía todo su impulso.

Y sin más el comenzó a hablar.

-Me encanta tanto viajar, hay tanto contraste y belleza, en África por ejemplo hay riquezas y maravillas si sabes mirar, belleza exuberante por donde tu mires, la naturaleza en todo su esplendor, los animales corriendo libres, sin jaula, sin estar cautivos, libres como el viento.

En mi país Escocia la gente es muy fuerte y orgullosa de sus creencias y tradiciones tratan de combinar las costumbres antiguas con lo mejor que el mundo moderno tiene para ofrecer. . ¿Nunca has viajado al extranjero?

-No he ido a ninguna parte, crecí en una granja pequeña. Llegar a fin de mes siempre era un lucha, y viajar un lujo.

-¿Y al irte de tu casa?

-Nunca me fui. Tenía planes para ir a la ciudad y estudiar, pero hubo una sequía y no mi padre me necesitaba- Candy recordaba como una y otra vez le decía que debía permanecer con él, tal como su padre lo había hecho años atrás cuando su madre la abandono para irse con su hermanita menor.

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Ahora trabajo aquí?

-¿Ayudando a tu familia? Pregunto Albert intrigado.

Ella pensó en su vieja casa, su cuarto, la soledad del lugar que alguna vez había llamado hogar siempre fue así triste y solitario.

-Sólo estaba mi padre- murió hace unos meses.

-Debes echarlo de menos.

Cómo podía explicarle a un extraño los sermones de su padre, la actitud de desaprobación el temperamento agrio.

-Yo… no era un hombre fácil para la convivencia- Nada de lo que había hecho había sido bastante bueno, si siquiera cuando su dinero lo mantenía- Tal vez deseaba un hijo, para los hombres una hija representa una decepción.

-Lo siento Candy, algunos no estamos bendecidos con los mejores padres.

-¿Tú también?

-Mi padre carecía de tiempo para su familia, para sus hijos. Tenía otros intereses. Era un padre ausente que rara vez estaba en casa, y cuando lo hacía demostraba poca paciencia con nosotros.

-Lo siento

-Los niños necesitan un padre- dijo Albert como reflexión.

-Y también las niñas.

Esa enorme sonrisa derribo todas las murallas que él había construido esa noche, se había abierto a ella como hace muchos años no lo hacía con nadie.

-¡Candy! Extendió los brazos y la acercó, apoyándole la cabeza en su hombro. Le froto la espalda con pequeños movimientos circulares.

-Ya has hecho esto antes-murmuro ella, tratando de recobrar la serenidad y la calma ante su contacto. ¿Tienes hermanas?

-No.

-¿Una esposa?

-No- se quedó un instante en silencio y dijo- abrázame Candy..

Candy no necesito que se lo repitiera. Lo rodeo con los brazos y se acurruco contra su calor. Supo que luego se sentiría avergonzada, pero por el momento la necesidad de confort la impulsaba más allá de su habitual timidez.

Ese pecho fuerte, su fragancia, su sensación, incluso el sonido del poderoso latir de su corazón eran maravillosos. Inhalo hondo, embriagándose con ese sano y cálido aroma masculino.

Es ese momento noto que los latidos se le aceleraban, que el ritmo de su respiración se alteraba. Insegura, alzo una mano y la coloco sobre su pecho.

La mano de Albert que le acariciaba la espalda se detuvo de repente, y se cerró como si quisiera alejarla de él.

Lo que había comenzado como algo inocente se había transformado en algo cargado de excitación un deseo broto en su interior y a pesar de la poca experiencia de ella, supo que era algo que nunca había se4ntido esa necesidad de más, de él, era algo primario.

-Es el momento de que te muevas- dijo el con voz tensa

El rubor encendió sus mejillas ¿En que estaba pensando? Albert lo único que trataba era de darle consuelo y el hecho de que ella estuviera sintiendo ese deseo ardiente no significaba que el sintiera lo mismo, es que no había aprendido nada en toda la noche.

-Candy, debes sentarte. No quiero hacer algo que luego lamentarás.

No entendió su confesión que era lo que trataba de decirle.

-¿A qué te refieres? Susurro.

Sus manos fuertes la apartaron con suavidad hacia el final del sillón.

-Te encuentra alterada. No eres tú misma son muchas emociones. Es hora de ponerle fin a esto. No quieres jugar con fuego.

-¿Fuego? Volvió a preguntar normalmente entendía las cosas con claridad, pero después de tantas emociones ya no sabía ni que era lo que Albert estaba tratando de decirle.

-Soy un hombre Candy, si no paramos ahora, no será consuelo ni confort, lo que te brinde. Será algo mucho más íntimo.

Las palabras del rubio en esa declaración hizo el efecto contrario y opuesto. La excitación hormigueaba por su espalda y contrajo su vientre, algo había cambiado en ella por primera vez sabía lo que era desear a un hombre, desearlo de verdad, con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Era una fuerza urgente imparable. Una apremio que vibraba por ella hasta doler.

Quería entregarse al deseo más poderoso que jamás había sentido.

Había dedicado su vida entera a ser sensata a hacer lo que los demás querían por una vez deseaba ser atrevida.

-¿Y no quieres eso?

Que era eso Candy no se reconocía así misma, la excitación y la ansiedad le cerraban la garganta. No podía creer que acabara de ofrecerse a otro rechazo.

Unos ojos azules la estudiaron y sintió que entre ellos crecía y supo que iba a rechazarla. Algo se apagó en su interior.

Después de un silgo Albert hablo.

-No debería- se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto brusco- No debería, pero… sí, que Dios me ayude Candy. Quiero hacerlo Candy.

CONTINUARÁ….

Otro capítulo espero sea de su agrado gracias a:

Maly1978: gracias linda me alegro que guste un nuevo capítulo para ti.

Sayuri1707: pues yo creo nena que darán rienda a la pasión je je..

Fersita92: Gracias linda eso es lo que busco con cada uno de mis fic que a ustedes les guste mucho.

Gatita Andrew: prima presente en la escuelita, pues yo creo que con lo caballero y buena gente que es el wero aunque hubiera sido una anciana la ayudaba pero la historia hubiera cambiado allí la llevaría directo al hospital ja ja, pero como era una exuberante rubia dijo mmm no no esta es para mí ja ja y sabrá sacar provecho de la situación se lo aseguro. Un abrazo de bimbo y att Tatita Andrew

Maggy de Andrew: ahhhhhhhhhhh el wero hermoso quien no querría leer algo de el es más estar en el lugar de Candy, sape sape Candy que yo me voy con mi wero..

Luna: aquí está el segundo capítulo espero y lo puedas leer..

Monandrew78: Mónica tienes toda la razón, cuando evitamos la tentación pues esta te pone a prueba y Albert a pesar de toda la resistencia pues ya está flojito y caerá redondito a la pasión ja ja.


End file.
